


Sunday morning rain is falling

by Myselfholic



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myselfholic/pseuds/Myselfholic
Summary: No, it's not that Jae is too tired to care who Kang Brian is.. But it's raining outside, and in such rainy sunday morning, the idea of snuggling and sharing a blanket with Kang Younghyun is not that bad
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sunday morning rain is falling

Cũng không phải là Jae chưa từng nghĩ đến điều này và cũng không hẳn là anh chưa từng bị những cảm xúc mơ hồ này làm cho khó xử, yep, khó xử, đặc biệt là khi đứng cạnh cậu bandmate rất đẹp trai hoặc những lúc cậu choàng tay lên vai anh để giữ thăng bằng vì thật khó mà đứng đàng hoàng được trong khi đang cười thả ga với Dowoon và những trò đùa ngu si của nó. Và thú thật là Jae không thoải mái lắm với việc này, và việc này ở đây tức là anh sẽ phải tỏ ra bình tĩnh một cách bình thường, trong khi giữ cho tim mình vẫn đập theo nhịp bình thường, và não phải căng ra hoạt động hết công suất mong tìm được một câu đáp trả thật hài hước, cũng như bình thường vốn dĩ, và cậu chàng đẹp mã sẽ lại phì cười vì câu nói của anh và thậm chí là cười dặt dẹo ngã lên ngã xuống trong khi chính anh còn đang tự hỏi có cái the hell gì lại buồn cười đến vậy đâu

Nhưng vì điều đó có nghĩa là anh passed, nên Jae sẽ chọn cách giữ câu hỏi đó cho riêng mình.

Càng không phải là Jae chưa từng có ý định làm rõ mọi chuyện, hoặc ít ra là cố gắng tránh tiếp xúc với cậu đi một chút cho đến khi mọi chuyện được làm rõ, dù anh không biết sẽ bằng một cách nào, thì thú thật là cậu ấy vẫn có một phương thức nào đó đơn giản mà hữu dụng, sẽ len lỏi thêm nữa vào cuộc sống của anh và khiến anh vì cười vui mà quên đi những dự định vừa nghĩ tới, ví như những đêm muộn chỉ còn ánh mắt vẫn ấm sực như ánh đèn vàng vẫn nhìn chằm chằm ra cửa để đón anh làm về, hoặc như một sáng mưa Jae rền rĩ đôi khi, nhắm tịt cặp mắt lèm nhèm sau khi vừa lầm bầm nguyền rủa con số trên đồng hồ còn sớm hửng, đã tự nhủ thầm rằng cảm giác được chen chúc chung một cái mền với Kang Brian trong thứ tiết trời này cũng thật là dễ chịu. Không phải Jae đã mệt vì bài hát mới đến mức không nhớ ra được Kang Brian là ai, chỉ là tiếng mưa đập vào mái nhà có vẻ còn ồn hơn tiếng tim anh đập lúc này, và trời thì lạnh, và mùi xạ thơm nốt cuối cùng thân thể ấm nóng bên người làm cho anh tạm nghĩ rằng, nhân một sáng cuối tuần trời mưa, cùng chung chăn với Kang YoungHyun có vẻ không phải là một ý gì tồi lắm.

\- Shhh….Your hands are freakin’ cold, idiot  
\- It’s fine mà, babe

Brian đáp lại câu càu nhàu của anh bằng giọng lầm bầm ngái ngủ, vậy mà vì một cách huyền diệu nào đó Jae vẫn nghe hiểu được dù rằng chưa kịp kết thúc câu thì cái mớ tóc bù xù kia đã vùi hẳn vào gối đầu, tay vẫn khư khư giữ mép chăn cho anh và vì ngoài trời đang ầm ào đổ cơn mưa nên Jae thật sự mong rằng đôi gò má mình sẽ kịp nguội bớt trước khi cậu chàng bên cạnh tỉnh dậy. Thường thì Brian sẽ mở mắt ra nhìn anh, dù rằng ngay sau đó Jae sẽ vờ như đang bận rộn lục lọi đâu đó dưới sàn nhà cặp mắt kính vứt bừa đêm qua, nên không đời nào anh biết chắc được liệu cậu có nhìn thấy vẻ gì khác lạ trên gò má anh không, hoặc liệu rằng sau đó cậu có còn tiếp tục nhìn anh không, hay tất cả vốn chỉ đơn-giản-là-không-phức-tạp-đến-thế, nhưng khi yêu thì con người ta thường hay ngu và phức tạp, dù rằng có chết anh cũng sẽ không thừa nhận rằng mình có tình cảm gì với Kang Younghyun, và vì rằng thừa nhận chuyện mình có tình cảm với Kang Younghyun sẽ là điều xấu hổ nhất cuộc đời mà anh từng nghĩ tới.

Jae biết vậy, và đã định rằng vậy, nhưng thảng hoặc đôi khi anh không tự chủ được và trở nên mông lung, ví như những khoảnh khắc tấm lưng nóng rát bởi hơi nóng từ bàn tay của Younghyun, mái đầu rối xù lên bởi những ngón tay Younghyun, và cơn đau từ quả tim đang vặn vẹo vì những câu nói vô tình từ Younghyun vậy. Một ngày của anh thường ít nhiều đều có bóng dáng cậu, tiếng nói và mắt cười của cậu, chúng len lỏi ngõ ngách lòng anh bằng những bảng lảng khói nhanh quá anh không kịp định hình. Anh cúi đầu lặng nhìn những chuyển động nhẹ nhàng đằng sau lớp vải trên ngực trái, lặng thinh. Ngay cả khi có ai đó gọi anh, Jaehyung vẫn điềm nhiên đón nhận những cú nhói hữu hình ngay trong lồng ngực.

Cũng bình tĩnh như khi anh mở cho mình một tài khoản tumblr, không phải twitter, không phải instagram, không phải bất cứ nơi nào mà Kang Younghyun có thể nghĩ đến anh được, không follow ai, và ghi vào đó đôi dòng vỏn vẹn rằng anh thừa nhận mình đã rất thích cậu. Đã thích rất rất lâu, hoặc đã thích đến nỗi tìm thấy bản thân lạc đâu đó trong những lời ca rất buồn mà cậu viết.

Nếu như được lựa chọn, và hẳn nhiên là Jae đã lựa chọn rồi, nên thôi sẽ không còn một vế “thì” nào nữa, mọi chuyện, cũng giống như câu này, sẽ kết thúc ở đây. Nên đành mặc kệ những thì thầm êm ái này là sự thật hay chỉ là đôi chút chệch choạng của Kang Brian trong những cơn ngủ say, anh nhắm lại mắt, vùi tóc vào gối đầu nơi bàn tay cậu có thể dễ dàng với tới, lẳng lặng hít vào thở ra những nhịp ấm áp thân nhiệt đối lập với cơn mưa rền rĩ ngoài trời, trong một sáng chủ nhật mưa rơi, mùi xạ thơm nốt cuối của Kang Younghyun trôi nhè nhẹ nơi đầu mũi. Jae tự thưởng cho mình một chút ảo giác rằng thế giới bên ngoài đã được ngăn cách bởi những gợn nước mỏng tang, và bầu trời mù mây kéo đến lấp đầy trong tim không còn khoảng trống, sợi tóc rơi lạc đâu đó trên gối nằm, và bàn tay của Brian nhẹ vắt qua thân người anh, sẽ phả ra từng hồi từng hồi hơi ấm...

Jae nghĩ, có lẽ bởi vì thích em, nên cùng nằm chung chăn với Kang Brian cũng không phải là một ý gì tồi lắm...

**Author's Note:**

> \- Đây là lần đầu tiên mình viết về Jaehyungparkian, về Jae và về Kang Younghyun, về những cậu trai mình đã phải lòng rất lâu nhưng vẫn chưa đủ yêu để viết. Chỉ là dạo gần đây mình vô tình nghe được Sam ( The Rose) hát rằng his heart hurts so good và he knows he loves so bad (alrightttt) nên là mình cảm thấy mỗi khi nhìn về Jae mình cũng thấy tim mình nhoi nhói một chút như vậy, và thế là mình viết thôi
> 
> \- Hình ảnh đẹp nhất của Jae trong lòng mình sẽ dừng lại tại thời điểm anh tóc rối và ôm đàn hát về Rainy Sunday, về một sáng mưa anh cùng chung chăn với ai đó, mà mình đã nghĩ rằng nó đẹp và ấm cúng và nên thơ, mình không thường nghĩ về Jae với một vẻ gì sexual, mình chỉ đơn giản yêu thích cảm giác cấm dục toát ra từ đôi xương đòn và cần cổ trắng muốt. Dù Jae hợp với concept retro (tóc đen highlight đỏ if you know what i mean) nhưng mình phải lòng khi anh gợi lại cho mình ký ức về những cậu trai giỏi tiếng anh thường ôm đàn và đam mê nhạc mỹ cũ, và những lúc anh hát tiếng anh như thế mình nghĩ chắc là Jae sẽ là dạng người dễ cô đơn
> 
> \- Nên mình tranh thủ viết khi còn đủ yêu thương


End file.
